


Lovesick Teenagers

by youthfullyxhappy



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, fluffiest thing I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthfullyxhappy/pseuds/youthfullyxhappy
Summary: Cyrus and TJ fall in love more every day.





	Lovesick Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)

It’s a cold winter morning when Cyrus wakes up in his bed, but he’s not alone. He wakes up next to a lanky body who has stolen most of the blankets. He looks over at his long face, with his messy blonde hair creeping into his eyes, and can’t help but fall a little deeper in love with him. The best thing about falling asleep next to the person you love is waking up to them, well at least that’s what Cyrus thinks. He loves when he wakes up first because he gets to look at him, he truly gets to look at him, and take in all of his beauty. He gets to look at his freckles on his nose, and the way his chest moves up and down when he breathes. He gets to look at his lips, and think ‘damn I’m so lucky to be the only one who gets to kiss those.’ And he gets to look at his eyelashes. The myth is making a wish when an eyelash falls out, but Cyrus makes a wish every time he’s next to TJ and his beautiful, lengthy eyelashes, and every time his wish comes true. As Cyrus is admiring his boyfriend, he sees that he is starting waking to up, and snuggles up to him just a little closer. When TJ fully opens his eyes, a bright smile appears on his lips, and he can’t help but think that this is what his life should be like forever. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, TJ takes Cyrus’s hands into his own and says “Goodmorning sunshine.” Something about TJ’s morning voice makes Cyrus weak, and he doesn’t quite know why. It might be because he’s a little bit more vulnerable, or just because he can’t get over how adorable he is.   
“Good-morning, Teej.” Cyrus says softly, only loud enough for the other boy to hear “how’d you sleep?”   
“With you next to me? I slept like a baby. I always do, that’s why I keep you around you know. So I’ll sleep well.” A grin appears on TJ’s face that then makes Cyrus smile  
“Well is that the only reason you keep me around then?” He says this rather playfully.   
“One of them. The other being I just love to spend time with you.” TJ begins to play with Cyrus’s fingers, one of his major weaknesses.   
“We should probably get up and go to breakfast. You know how my mom gets when you sleepover.” They are both 17 but neither of their parents are too fond of the other spending the night, but they’ve been together for over 2 years so they let it slide, with the precaution of the door always being open. 

The two boys make it downstairs and are greeted with the smell of pancakes, bacon, and freshly brewed coffee.   
“Hey sweetheart, how’d you guys sleep?” Mrs. Kippen is always happy in the morning, it’s one of the reason why Cyrus loves her. She thinks a happy morning will make a happy day, that’s something all three of them can agree on.  
“I slept good Mrs.Kippen, thank you for letting me stay over.” Cyrus says this with a genuine smile  
“Cyrus, you’ve been dating TJ for over two years, how many times have I told you, you can call me Kara.” TJ gives Cyrus this look, one that says ‘don’t get on her bad side’ while taking a sip of his coffee.   
“Well, KARA, thank you again.” Kara responds with a smile, picking up her purse, coffee, and keys.   
“I’m heading to work, have fun guys! Don’t forget to clean the house!” 

~

Most people hate it when they have to clean the house, but TJ and Cyrus love it. The reason they love it so much is that they can put on any type of music they want over their speakers, dance while not getting judged, and they get to spend time together. They usually end up cleaning for about an hour, then go out.   
“So Mr.TJ what are your plans today for this lovely snowy January day.” Cyrus asks rather sarcastically.   
“Well, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, so shush. Just go get your jacket and meet me in the car.” TJ drives a light blue 2012 Subaru Forester. It’s not the nicest car in the world, but it’s always clean, and takes him from place A to place B with no problems. TJ soon joins Cyrus in his car and automatically plugs his phone into the aux. He goes into his music and clicks a playlist that says ‘happy thoughts and Cyrus’. The playlist is filled with love songs and some of Cyrus’s favorite Disney hits. The first song that comes on the playlist is “She” by Jake Scott, a song that Cyrus actually introduced him to. The reason why Cyrus loves this song so much is because it’s everything he can’t put into words on how he feels about TJ. 

Ive never heard this touch before  
The kind that taught me  
What my eyes are for  
Every piece of her I just want more  
She's the one I can't ignore

As the last verse ends, Cyrus reaches out to grab TJs free hand which was resting on his thigh, as he grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers, Cyrus leaves a soft kiss on the top of his hand, looking him in the eye Cyrus says   
“God, I’m so lucky to have you.” While he squeezes his hand just a little tighter. TJ looks over, with a slight blush on his face   
“Don’t go soft on me now Cy, it’s only 12. We’ve got a whole day to be sappy.” Cyrus can see the joking impression on his face, while “Introducing Me” by Nick Jonas is starting to play from the speakers. At this very moment, while he and his boyfriend are singing to a Disney song, in a beat up Subaru, he doesn’t want to  
Change a thing. 

~

 

About 15 minutes later TJ pulls the care into a parking lot, one that Cyrus has never seen before. The building in front of them is brick, with few windows. The sign says ‘Roller World.’ Cyrus gives TJ a questionable facial expression then says  
“TJ where the hell are we?”   
A smile erupts on the taller boys face   
“Well take my hand, and go inside with me and you’ll see.”  
So the two boys go hand in hand into the brick building, and a smile appears on his face. They are at a roller skating rink that is supposed to be set in the 80’s. The carpet heading to the skate desk is a velvet green and the seats in the booths are a neon yellow. The two boys walk up to the skate rental and are greeted by a rather peppy girl. She has curly hair and is wearing a bright yellow shirt that says ‘ROLLER WORLD’ on it. The boys get their skates on and before Cyrus hesitantly says   
“TJ I’m not good at rollering skating.”   
“Either am I, so let’s make fools out of ourselves together.” So they got up, hand in hand, and headed to the actual skate rink. Tj stood I front of Cyrus was bike they were holding hands and went around the rink together. After the first time around Cyrus got more comfortable so he and TJ ended up racing each other throughout the rink, getting weird looks from 9 year old girls, and constantly falling from all the laughing. When the song ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ comes through the speakers TJ grabs Cyrus, and whispers in his ear, “I’m so glad to be here with you.” 

After they finished skating, they went through the McDonald’s drive thru to get dinner, they spilt a 20 piece nugget, a large fry and got two chocolate milk shakes. TJ parked the car, and they ate in silence while watching the stars, and listening to soft the music play in the background. The best thing about their relationship is that they don’t always have to be talking, even just being in company of one another is enough for them.

After they finished eating TJ pulls into Cyrus’s driveway, silently wishing he didn’t have to leave.  
“Welp, this me, thank you TJ, for such an incredible day.” Cyrus says this with a special sparkle in his eye, one he only gets around TJ.   
“Cyrus, don’t thank me. I love making you happy. You  
Might not know this but your smile is my most favourite thing in the world, and I would do anything to protect it.” With that Cyrus leans over in his seat, and puts his hand underneath the taller boys chin, staring at him like he is the most precious jewel in the world.   
“God TJ you’re driving me crazy. In the most amazing way possible.” And with that TJ leans in and kisses him. He kisses him with passion, something that they often do, but this kiss was filled with ‘I love yous’ and nostalgia, this kiss with filled with want and need, this kiss was everything they’ve ever wanted. And after the two boys break out of the kiss, Cyrus says his goodbyes, filled with I love you, and goes into his house. But he doesn’t close the door until he looks back to see his boyfriend looking directly at him.


End file.
